


Wings?

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Warlock Mark, Wings, Worried Alec, impatient Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: A month after Alec's transformation, he finally gets his warlock mark. Which isn't exactly what he expected.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598248
Comments: 22
Kudos: 334





	Wings?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my idea of what Alec's warlock mark should be. Originally I had it be cat ears but it changed. 
> 
> While this talks about stuff in the season finale, the only thing I changed was Clary leaving. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It has been a month since Alec’s transformation from Nephillim to Warlock. A long, difficult month. They both knew things weren’t going to be easy, especially after Alec’s transformation. Especially since everyone was still dealing with the aftermath of Johnathon and the destruction of Edom. The good thing that came from all of this, was that the Clave was starting to change its ways. They were allowing more and more downworlders to hold positions of importance and not just stand on the sidelines. Alec figured it was because they didn't want to lose him as Head of the New York institute. Which meant that they have finally acknowledged that he was actually doing a good job. 

One of the many things Alec and Magnus discussed was Alec’s magic and whether or not he would receive a warlock mark. Magnus explained that it was rare that someone who became a warlock through a transformation such as what Alec went through, would get a warlock mark. He implored his husband to be patient. However, patience was not a strong suit of Alec’s. It showed in the month after his transformation and he impatiently tried to force the magic out of him. 

Unlike Alec’s warlock mark, which had yet to show, Alec’s magic came within a week of his transformation. And Magnus patiently worked with him on using it and how to control it. Alec finally managed to get the hang of the magic, even if it still felt a little new to him, but what was frustrating him more than anything, was the lack of a warlock mark.

“This is so...frustrating!” Alec grumped. 

They had been talking about the different types of warlock marks that Alec could possibly have. Which of course set Alec into a funk because he still didn’t have one yet. 

Magnus sat back with his martini watching his husband pace and grumble for probably the third time that day. He knew how frustrating it must be for him. But, Alec needed to have patience. One trait Magnus knew his dear husband did not possess. 

“Why is this taking so long!?”

Magnus sighed, setting down his drink and walked over to his husband, “Alec,” he placed a comforting hand on his husband’s arm. “You need to have patience. It's going to take some time for everything to come. It's only been a month since the transformation. Have patience darling. And I know you don’t like to hear this, but it just may be that you won’t have a mark. It’s perfectly alright.”

Alec sighed and looked at Magnus, “I’m sorry, I know it's silly to stress this so much, but...I just really want to have one. I mean...I still feel like me.”

Magnus blinked, “And you think a warlock mark is going to make you feel different? Alexander, no matter what you are, you will always feel like you. Yes, you may be a warlock now, but that won’t change who you are or how you feel.” Magnus kissed him. “Besides, you have magic isn’t that enough of a change?”

“I guess, I...I don’t know why it's so important to me but I just...It just is.”

“I understand Alexander. Believe me, I do. All I can say is to be patient."

Alec nodded, hanging his head a little, “I’m sorry.” He opened his hand, pulling the magic up and playing with it.

"Alexander, the one I have learned about you is that you are anything but patient. It is something I have learned to accept. You are fine."

Alec walked over to the couch and sat down, "I know. I know. I'm trying to be more patient. With...everything. Its just so hard. I wonder what it will look like. Do you think it will be something like yours?"

Magnus smiled, sitting next to him, "Every warlock is different. Meaning, just as your magic is different, your mark may be different. It could be something internal or something external. We won't know until it shows."

Alec nodded. When he shared Lorenzo's magic to travel to Edom, he noticed the difference. At least in color. Magnus's magic was, when he wasn't angry or otherwise showing some other emotion, was a shade of blue. Lorenzo's was yellow. Alec had noticed his magic had a green tint to it.

"I just thought...you know, because I have some of your magic in me…"

"I understand. But, see, the reason why each warlock's magic is different is because magic is your essence so to speak. Kind of like your life force. No two warlocks, unless they were twins, share the same magical essence. Yes, when we did the spell that caused your transformation, I used a bit of my magic. But that was to kickstart yours. So, my magic is no longer flowing through you. Its all yours."

Alec blinked, "There are warlock twins?"

"Very rare."

Alec nodded and leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed. Magnus situated himself to lay cradled between his legs.

"Be patient pup."

"Yeah. I hope it's not something ridiculous like cat ears or something."

Magnus laughed, "But you would look so cute with cat ears!"

Alec shook his head, slightly chuckling, “While you may think so, no one would take me seriously if I had cat ears or a tail or something like that.”

Magnus kissed him, “How would the Head of the Institute ever get any respect from his fellow Shadowhunters if he’s walking around with cute little fluffy cat ears?”

“Exactly! It wouldn’t work. Now if I had...I don’t know something useful…”

“You don’t think cat ears are useful?” Magnus laughed.

“Well, yeah, to a cat. Not for me. I mean…”

“Every warlock’s mark serves a purpose,” Magnus patiently began explaining the intricacies of warlocks and their marks. 

**MB <3AL**

A few days later, while Alec was standing giving some important announcements to the institute, he felt an annoying itch on his back. He scratched at it and went back to speak. But the itch came back. He shifted, scratching again. He tried to ignore it again. He wasn’t trying to look like something was wrong. But it was like an itch that he just couldn’t scratch. Maybe he could go home and have Magnus help him.

“By the angel!” Someone gasped.

Alec frowned. He didn’t think what he was talking about needed that kind of reaction. But then he noticed a few other shadowhunters gasping and pointing to him.

“Alec! By the Angel Alec! By the Angel!” Izzy’s eyes widened.

“What?” He didn’t understand. What on earth was going on?

Clary’s mouth hung open, “Alec...look behind you.”

Alec turned to look and his eyes widened. Protruding from his back, were two very large, very gold, wings. He turned to look at his sister and Clary before looking at his fellow shadowhunters. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“I…” What could he say? He was just as confused.

“I’m going to call Magnus.” Izzy said. “Can you try to glamour them? Fold them down?”

“How?!” Alec asked. He was starting to panic as Izzy went to go call Magnus. 

Clary walked over, “Here, let me he help.” She gently touched one of the wings causing an involuntary shudder through Alec. 

“Don’t...Don’t touch them.”

“Alec?” Magnus strode through into the Ops Center with Izzy striding behind him and Jace behind her. “Oh my…” He blinked.

“Wow, those are...huge,” Jace commented.

“They just appeared out of nowhere,” Clary explained. “I tried to help him fold them away, but…”

Magnus blinked, “Well, at least we know what your warlock mark is.”

“Seriously? Wings? Of all things? Can you help me do something with them?”

“Well, think of it this way Alexander, at least its not cat ears.” Magnus teased.

“Cat ears?” Izzy snickered. 

Magnus walked over to him and gently touched a part of the wings. Alec shuddered again and let out a very soft moan. But it was loud enough for Magnus to hear. 

“Oh my…” He nodded. “Okay, Alexander. Think of your wings like another limb. You can move them the same way you can move your arms or your legs.” Magnus instructed and helped Alec work on getting him to fold his wings.

It took some work and a lot longer than Alec would’ve liked, but he managed to finally get his wings folded down against his back. Magnus smiled. 

“Now what?” Alec said. 

“Now we go home.”

“I can’t. I have paperwork and…” He trailed off when Izzy touched his shoulder. 

“Alec, trust me, Magnus is right. You have wings coming from your back which you can’t control.”

“But-”

“Go on. Take a few days off. We’ll take care of everything.”

Magnus conjured a portal and Alec sighed, “Fine,” he said before following his husband through the portal. 

“Wings? Of all the things that could’ve been my mark, I got wings? And huge ones too?” Alec grumped as soon as they stepped into the loft. 

“They are quite interesting. I wonder how you’ll be able to shower with them.”

Alec turned to Magnus, “Really? That’s what you’re concerned about? Me showering with a pair of huge wings on my back?”

Magnus placed a hand on his chest, “Alexander, calm down.” He went to make them a drink and handed Alec his. “You wanted something useful, and that’s what you got. I’m sure once we can get your wings under control they will be very helpful for you.”

Alec joined Magnus over at the couch but he didn’t sit, “How am I supposed to sit with these things?”

“Like you normally sit? Are they hurting?” Magnus asked all of a sudden.

Alec shook his head, “No. They were itching earlier but that’s stopped. Magnus…” 

Magnus stood up, “Alexander, we will get through this. Just like we get through everything. Together. But it's going to take patience.”

“I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.” Magnus kissed him. 


End file.
